


Luxurious

by Urby



Series: Melodies of Life [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Knotting, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: Corrin has been demonstrating a fair bit of control over his dragon form. Of course, this gives Azura ideas.





	Luxurious

Azura had been trying to gather the courage to ask a particular question for quite a while. Tonight seemed like a good time to try; she and Corrin were in good moods, and the weather was chilly enough that they were close together in bed.

"I like nights like these," she said, almost sighing the words out.

He cuddled her closer. "I like having you with me," he said as a way of agreement.

It was a good enough exchange to let linger for a while, especially since she wanted to keep being in his embrace.

Corrin hummed into her hair. "What are you thinking about?"

"What makes you think I am thinking about anything?" she wondered aloud.

"Hmm, you don't have to be thinking about anything, it's true," he said.

Azura was indeed thinking, but didn't say so. She let the cozy quiet last a little longer, trying to gather courage from it to ask her question.

"Corrin."

"Yes, Azura?"

She took a deep breath. "I have a request."

He gave her permission with a kiss.

It was better to be as clear and direct as possible. That was something she had decided on a while back, when she started considering the idea. It was still hard to say, though. "I want to try...having sex with you while you are a dragon," she said, rushing at the end despite her best efforts to measure out each word.

Corrin usually perked up at the thought of sex, but he hesitated at the particular kind she suggested. "As a...a whole dragon?" he asked. 

She nodded, then swallowed for some more courage. "Your whole body as a dragon. I want to experience...it."

It wasn't unusual for little bits of his draconic form to sneak out when he was excited. Azura thought it was cute, in a way, and had come to appreciate some aspects of his transformations when they happened. In time, though, her appreciation grew to curiosity, and so...

He retreated into his thoughts in silence, his expression hovering between puzzled and concerned. It was a silence she allowed, considering the magnitude of what she'd just proposed. He hadn't immediately refused, at least, but it was still something he needed to think about.

It wasn't long before she caught little signs of his interest: darkening on the tips of his ears, the beginnings of antlers in his hair, and the telltale scent of a happy, excited dragon. She smiled and chanced a little wiggle against him, scooping her body against his.

"Oh, so you want to have sex _now_?" Corrin asked, grasping at her body playfully.

Azura dodged and arched towards his touches in turn, humming as she did so. Just as he started anticipating her movement, she bumped into him again, allowing him a full-hand grab of her butt. "Maybe I do, if you're willing to join me."

His eyes twinkled, but he didn't perk up right away. Instead, he scooped her towards his chest, patting her back with a hand. "I get big, you know." 

"We have a big bed."

"I get _a lot bigger than you_," he sighed.

"And maybe that's what I want."

He made a nervous sound, something like a giggle, and tucked his face against her neck. The heat of his cheeks made her smile. She waited for him to say something, and when he didn't, she curled an arm around his waist.

"You've been venting regularly, and your hold on your dragon form seems steady these days," she said gently. "I'm confident that we'll be alright."

Corrin sighed again after a handful of seconds. Then, putting his mouth close to her ear, he whispered, "I have a secret."

"Hmm...you, keep secrets from me? How the tables have turned."

Pointed teeth grazed the tip of her ear, sending a shudder of thrill through her body. She'd expected him to be timid a bit longer, but this was a nice surprise.

"I've wanted to do this with you for a long time."

Azura tamed her next shudder by wiggling her whole body. "We could satisfy that want."

"Yours and mine," he purred.

"Right now, even."

He kept giving her nibbles until her wiggling got so urgent he pulled away so he could start taking his clothes off. She stayed where she was, admiring the planes of his body as they were slowly revealed. He seemed to know she was watching, because he didn't change his form with the shining light that would bring out the dragon completely. Instead, he let it grow out of him. Wings uncurled, muscles expanded, and antlers spread. This, too, was something that Azura admired, having always found an intriguing beauty to his shifting aspects. He let himself fall to his hands, then let his arms grow out to even out his stance as his body stretched behind him. Scales of brilliant silver formed around a growing neck and tail. 

When he turned his head towards her, there was no trace of the usual smiling face and messy hair. Before her was the visage of a dragon, his features obscure behind his facial mask and false jaw. Corrin leaned in, tipping his head as he did so. His ears undulated evenly. Silence stretched for a long while.

"Is everything alright, Corrin?" Azura asked.

His false jaw dropped in a draconic smile, but she heard no watery voice pass through her mind. She tucked her chin, blinking at him.

"I can't hear you," she said.

He tipped his head the other way, his ears floating around his head like question marks…or, if she followed the line of his lips, a wide smile.

"Corrin, please say something?"

The only sound he made was a throaty purr.

"Oh…" she tucked her hands close to her collarbone in realization. She had asked for him to be a dragon. Here she was, in front of a dragon. This was not the first time she'd met her husband like this, though it would be the first time they would try certain things together…

She reached questioning fingers towards his face. He leaned in to let her touch him, passing his purr through her skin. He was a dragon, but a tame one. One she could love. One she did love. She shuffled forward so she could rest her face against his. Before she could, he carefully bent over so she leaned most of her weight on his neck instead. She murmured concern, wondering if that put too much weight on him, but he racheted up his purr, clearly pleased. She stroked behind his ears as she took in his warmth. A dragon. Huge, awesome, powerful…and cuddly.

"Do you still want to have sex?" she asked.

Corrin made a short, upwards _oorh_. It was not an affirmation or a denial, but…a question? Maybe she needed to explain again…

"Remember? I asked you to…become this, and make love to me…" Azura trailed off. He lifted his head, drawing away from her so he could tilt his head at her questioningly. A blush crawled up her neck. She was beginning to doubt the dragon could understand what she was asking of him.

How many ways could she talk about it? She knew a few…vulgarities, but she would never be able to utter them with a straight face. Besides, if Corrin wasn't able to understand what she had already tried, she doubted such euphemisms would be much better.

She peeled off her nightshift, exposing herself to him. Her body was alight with arousal: flushed skin, pert nipples…she wasn't sure he could tell how wet she was, but perhaps he could smell her?

His ears flicked. She shifted nervously, wondering what was going on behind the dark face mask. Then, perhaps thinking her movement was a shiver, he took a hold of the sheet and draped it over her shoulder.

"Corrin, please, I…" she sighed. He clearly didn't understand her and even wordless hints were going over his head. She tucked the sheet around her body and curled up on the mattress. "I'm sorry for bothering you with my questions. Good night."

A gentle _raar_, one filled with surprise and concern, stirred her out of her gloom. Corrin loomed over her, half sprawled on the bed, ears twirling nervously. He nuzzled her, a soft whine making the sheets around her face buzz. It was a bit ticklish.

She reached a hand towards his face again, turning towards him. She tried not to frown, but her frustration won out.

"Corrin, I'm very needy right now and I wanted to try something new with you, so…please. If you don't understand what I need, leave me alone. Otherwise…" she swallowed. "Mate with me, dragon."

His whine turned into a quiet rumble. He moved slowly, reaching over her to cup her back with a thick draconic arm. She tucked into herself, waiting...

A short tap of something warm and barely wet touched her forehead. She looked up in time to see him draw his head back. An imitation of a kiss, then?

Her heart was full of anticipation and love and just a touch of confusion. "Corrin," she sighed. He answered by nosing the sheet and gently tugging at it with his false jaw. She revealed herself once more, shrugging off the sheet, and this time, he purred and rubbed at her exposed chest with his face. She curled around him, cupping a hand around the back of his head. She figured he wouldn't be able to touch her like they both usually liked it - with roaming hands and lips - but it was a trade-off that she was aware of going into this situation, and what he was doing now was warm and intimate in its own way. His dark face mask was...softer than she remembered, having touched it on a few occasions. Here, it felt like it could give a little, like an unflexed muscle, perhaps. It was a gentle and even kind of warm without the sweep of his breath against her skin.

His head was big enough to obscure her body once he started nuzzling her again. He moved carefully, allowing her to anticipate the movement of his antlers. He focused on her torso and chest, pushing her breasts around slowly. It was...intimate, but not really arousing, and that made Azura worry, distantly. This was something she wanted, and now Corrin was acting on it, but...was this really something that was going to work?

He hummed, which sent pleasant vibrations against her skin. Before she could consider the sensation too much, something wet and warm wrapped around one of her nipples, causing her to jerk against his face. He hummed again, and the vibrating went straight into her breast this time. When she was sure that he was just using his tongue, she settled against the bed and let him play with her.

She was used to him teasing her other breast when he used his mouth like this, but the sheer size of him made it awkward for him to attempt it. Her body ached for the additional stimulation, so she tweaked at her free nipple as the warm, smooth draconic tongue played with the other. He usually only used the tip of his tongue for the most part, but there were moments where he would press the flat of it to her skin, surprising her with the size and strength of it.

She wondered if she should play the situation up, to act like a captured princess in the clutches of a dragon, but he had already shown some difficulties understanding her...somewhat. He was also doing a good job occupying her thoughts with his tongue, pushing aside her hand to work on her other breast.

Instead, Azura took a hold of one of his long, undulating ears, gently fondling it. It was...muscled, definitely, but lithe, and flexible enough that she could feel it trembling as she rubbed it. A smile spread across her face, as well as warmth, when she realized how lewd it looked and felt in her hand. She gave it a few pumping motions and was surprised by how much the tip of the ear flicked and twirled in response. Corrin's purr against her deepened as well.

"Sensitive ears, hmm?" she murmured, reaching her other hand to his other ear. He stopped licking her in order to rub at her chest, tail thumping against the floor behind him. She kept it up, wondering how much it would distract him. Quite a bit, it seemed, because it took him a moment to react when she suddenly stopped and laid her palms on the top of his head.

"I'd like a little more, Corrin," she purred, pushing down. To her delight, he understood her intent and dipped his head between her thighs.

That tongue, hot and smooth, ran around her folds this time, adding to the wetness already there. He was careful not to rush and dip inside of her too quickly, which was almost a shame...but the more tricks he showed he had with that tongue, the less she minded. And then the tongue curled around her bud...ah yes, she definitely didn't mind that. Corrin didn't mind the little kicks her legs did, either.

"Ah, good little dragon -- " her next words were covered by a squeak of pleasure as that wonderful tongue pushed into her. "Yes! Good dragon!"

He made a noise like a chuckle at the praise. Azura shut her eyes to fully focus on what was being done to her...some of the movement she felt was a bit strange, though not in a bad way. She could tell when he was pushing his tongue into her, because that was like a thick, short thrust. There was something else though...some kind of shifting in shape if not position. She was in the middle of chasing the idea that his tongue could transform as his body could when she figured out what he was doing: twisting his tongue and forming a lewd corkscrew to pleasure her with.

She pushed his head down, and when that didn't provide enough pressure to satisfy her sudden craving for it, she took a hold of his ears and tugged him towards her. He chuckled again, and revealed another trick: that he could push against her clit with his tongue while keeping up his twisting and thrusting.

_Just how long is --_

She couldn't even finish that thought. All she could do was feel liquid heat in her lower body spread and spread and spread, leaving her melted and pleased against him. He let her rest against his head for a while, then rolled her gently into the sheets. She was smiling so much she almost wanted to laugh...instead, she opened her eyes, regarding her dragon fondly. He hadn't moved much, it seemed, and it was easy to imagine he was watching her with fondness and anticipation.

Stars were still streaking through her body as she reached out to him. Even though her limbs were weak, she still wanted more, to keep going, to keep loving. His face turned minutely towards her fingers, twirling ears betraying his interest. She patted the bed, her breath passing through her grin in pants. "Corrin! Up!"

He shifted hesitantly before attempting to put his weight on the mattress. After some more whispered encouragement, he hopped up on the bed, curling around her on his side. He kept his limbs close to his torso so that he wouldn't take too much space on the bed.

"Show me," she said, stroking his thigh. His ears flailed for a moment before he lifted his leg. She'd seen his transformed cock before, and the shape and size of it was familiar to her. Now, it was on a draconic, matching body…well, partly matching. Azura had the impression that it was a little out of proportion with the rest of him - a bit small - but she was glad for the size of it as she grasped it in her hand. It was hot and hard, pulsing with heat as she touched it. As she stroked it, she realized why it was so small: it was the size it usually was when he was half-transformed. Even if Corrin was currently a dragon and not a man, he knew that she could only take so much.

…At least, that's what she thought might be the case. Her fingers hesitated as she considered what his cock would look and feel like if it was in proportion with his draconic body. Could his legs even hold his body up if he got excited? (Of course, she knew that his legs were stronger than they looked, but sometimes, when she saw how fine they were, she wondered how they could support his weight.)

Regardless, the organ in her hands was welcome and familiar - and so was the shiver of pleasure that went through her lover, even if she didn't know his current body as well.

"Let me take care of you now," she said. He lifted his neck to put his head closer to her, watching her as she caressed and fondled him. She kept her pace slow but intent, not wanting to rile him up too quickly. He had stamina, but still...

This was her time to play with him.

Her touch started off light, tracing the raised ridges on his cock. Did they give him as much pleasure as they did for her when they were inside, she wondered...the little flicks of his ears and tail meant that he was getting something out of it, at least. Every so often, her fingers would trail towards the tip, giving a single tug at the sensitive head. She smiled as she noticed his chest rising and falling harder, his breathing silent but apparent.

Once she was sure that he accepted the slow pace, she leaned into the hollow of his belly, stroking his chest with her free hand. His dark belly skin was warm under her touch - a delightful change of pace from the normally metal-like coolness she felt. The silver plating cupping his sides felt warm with his excitement as well.

Even though she breathed in long pants, the smell of dragon arousal was getting to her. The oceanic musk often lit her own need as well, especially since she "earned" it through her actions.

"How much...can you take?" she purred, quickening her pace and using her whole hand to stroke him. His mouth parted with a thin groan. His lifted leg shook, his hands fisted in the sheets...but he kept quiet. She imagined him closing his eyes, absorbing the sensations of her love.

Feeling naughty, she drew her hands away from him. Before he could protest, she gathered her hair away from her face and bent over to close her lips around him.

_Raaah!_ His cry had no rage or aggressive note - if anything, it was like a squeak of surprise. Cute. She smiled as she sank down, taking more of him into her mouth. The shape of him - the draconic version, at least - was always a challenge, but Azura knew the limits of her mouth and throat.

_Perhaps I can sing around him tonight?_ she wondered idly, sweeping her tongue around him as she pulled back.

Before she could give the idea more consideration, Corrin whined, the sheets shifting beneath him as he squirmed with urgent energy. She pushed up onto her knees, giving him room to move, though he could easily have pushed her away if he needed to.

"You're not comfortable?" she asked. She had her doubts since he'd gotten on the bed, but she hadn't wanted to assume anything...

He shook his head.

This would be difficult to navigate if he couldn't talk to her…unless she just let him rearrange himself. She moved towards his head, stroking his neck soothingly. "You can change position if you want," she said. "I don't want you to be hurting."

Moving carefully, he rolled so he was leaning more of his weight on his chest, allowing him to stretch the wing he had been lying on top of. He also took the opportunity to give her hand a little lick-kiss.

"My sweet dragon," she said, petting his nose.

A little trill of happiness shot through his body, making his ears wiggle. Satisfied with how his limbs felt after stretching, he moved slowly, rolling so that he was on his back. After making sure the bed wasn't worse for the wear, he laid his wings flat and his hind legs up and spread so that she could see what was between them. He looked a bit silly with his legs up in the air like that, and she covered her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh. His neck craned up so he could peek at her, and it was such a cute, wordless gesture that she couldn't help but let out a little giggle. A little blep of pink poked out of his mouth at that.

"Silly, sweet dragon."

Even with his altered form, the line between sensuality and playfulness was thin in a pleasant way. The dragon waiting on the bed was certainly Corrin, and Azura certainly loved him. She crawled towards him, warmth flickering in her lower body. She tested her weight on his tail, and when he didn't show any discomfort, she scooted towards his legs and his cock. The space between his thighs was snug. She could hold onto his legs, keeping them up while also steadying herself.

His ears undulated behind his head - a head that was trained on her, watching as she moved. A mischievous thought drifted into her mind, and she ground her thighs against his length, rocking her hips in a slow rhythm. He responded to her dance immediately - his mouth parted, showing sharp teeth and a slick, shining tongue. His body jerked irregularly with his breath, and she used his jerking to make her dance more fluid.

A dangerous creature, for sure…but she had him under her control, and the more she danced on him, the more devoted to her he became.

Her legs felt strong, and the numbness in her core had faded enough that she was ready for more. She readjusted her grip on his thighs, determined to fit him inside of her without using her hands. Corrin perked up when she realized her dance was drawing closer to him, rather than teasing him.

The head of him slipped inside easily, due to its shape, but she was glad that the rest of him was large enough to provide some resistance. Being stretched was one of her favorite physical aspects of sex, after all, and while the feeling of his tongue was a treat, she knew his cock would be something that would spread her apart just the way she loved. Corrin laid back against the bed, rumbling so deeply that Azura felt a tingling where they were joined. She laughed with delight and had to rest a hand on his belly to steady herself. Even her fingers buzzed, his purr was so strong.

Her eyes fell to his chest as she started to bounce on him. Beneath the rumble and movement their bodies made, she could feel the strength of his body...and the restraint he used in holding it. Knowing he had mastery of such power was electrifying.

And knowing she had mastery over _him_ was intoxicating.

_Ahhhhhhzz…_

The sound made her pause. It was…like a sigh passing through her mind, but certainly a human voice - Corrin's voice. He hadn't moved much since she'd last looked at him - head still flat against the cushions, mouth parted as he breathed heavily. He didn't seem aware that he'd spoken up. Small thoughts flashed through Azura's mind: could the dragon "speak"? Or was her husband capable of speaking this whole while…?

She had more important things to focus on. Most importantly, that knot - an aspect of him that had delighted her many a time - knocking against her lips. The thick, rich fullness that came with taking more of it in, and the feeling of him spreading her apart...

His hips bucked up beneath her - not enough to be a real thrust, but still filled with need. She chuckled, responding with more intent grinding. That earned her a draconic moan and more movement from both his hips and his tail. Soon, their combined thrusting allowed him to sink fully inside of her, but not for long: she pushed off of him with a pop, chasing after the feeling of being _just filled_ again. It was a chase that he was all too eager to provide. He would push, their hips would meet with a smack, his knot would breach her folds to rest inside of her for a sweet moment. She clawed at his torso as she scrambled to drink it all in. It was so indulgent, the filling, the riding, the lewd growls of the dragon under her...

The movement of his hips and tail, which had been steady for the past few minutes, grew bolder, more frenzied. Azura panted through her grin, wondering at what sort of energy would be coming at her when he finished. What could be more than this? She could barely imagine it and knew she wouldn't be able to rest without experiencing it.

It wasn't just a difference in his thrusts that she noticed. His shaft was…changing, somehow. It took her a moment to recognize the sting of being stretched further, and why it was occurring - he was growing inside of her, and not just his knot. Part of her was daunted. Would he grow to a full draconic size? And yet, a bolder part of her welcomed the change, even relished it. Why would she ask for him to be a dragon if only to restrain him? If he wanted - needed - to grow inside, then she would take it.

With a roar, he surged forward, lunging towards her. Her heart froze for a second before she realized he was changing back - partly at least - and the Corrin that threw his arms around her was more human than dragon. She clung to him with the same passion he did, nails digging into the space between his wings when she felt him release, tying thick and hot inside of her.

When his breathing evened out, he drew back so that he could rest his forehead on hers. His face was still draconic - with the dark face mask, his antlers, and false jaw - but she could see bits of his tousled hair behind his head. She reached up with a tired hand to cup his face.

"Ahhz," he sighed, mouth parted just enough for her to see his teeth. The sight of them made her tremble. After taking a breath, she leaned forward to give his snout a kiss. The black facial mask was cool under her lips. "Ah…!"

"Good dragon," she murmured into his skin. "Just let me..."

A couple more bounces, some intent grinding, and she felt herself melt, shuddering as warmth seeped between her legs. He purred as her release ran down their thighs and moved to embrace her. Slowly, the facial mask sloughed off like water, leaving a very satisfied but exhausted-looking Corrin.

Azura wondered if he would try to speak to her, as he usually did after finishing, but he seemed to need time to recover. She breathed with him, feeling her walls and lips clench against his heat.

"I hope you liked that," he said, words slow with satisfaction and exhaustion.

She rubbed her cheek against his. "I did. Thank you."

His wings closed around her to make his hug complete. Before his tail could curl around her body, she stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Mmm?"

"Give me a moment," she murmured, shifting from one side to another so she could unfold her legs and cross them behind his hips. He made a soft noise and brushed his tail against her thigh.

"I love you so much," he purred.

Azura responded with a pleased hum and a kiss to his shoulder.

"Soooo," Corrin began, playing with a lock of her hair. "You liked having sex with a big dragon?"

"The big dragon was a very good partner," she said. "Though next time, I would like to be able to talk to you."

"Hmm!" he put a hand on his chin, appearing to be deep in thought though it was clear he was covering some kind of laughter. "I will consider it..."

"Were you…!" Azura smirked, trying to contain her own giggles. "You were able to understand me the whole time, weren't you!"

"_Hmmm!_"

"You! You silly, silly dragon! Trying to fool me into spending the night lonely!" she play-pouted, taking a pillow and papping it on the side of his face.

"I wanted to see how you would react!" he sputtered, making no move to stop her onslaught.

"I almost went back to bed!"

"But we never moved off the bed --"

"You! Silly!"

_Rip._

The sound stunned Azura to stillness. She was still holding the pillow...some of it, at least. The rest of it had caught on one of his antlers. She tucked herself against him sheepishly, all too aware of how careless she was being. Corrin was quick to cuddle her, keeping her mind away from rebuking herself. It was a comfort that she slipped into quickly and easily. He held her for a long moment, resting his face against hers.

How strange, she thought, that she could so easily shift between moods these days. She had spent most of her life refining her stoicism, and now she was indulging in all sorts of reckless happiness. And yet, she preferred herself this way.

Little kisses against her forehead made her turn towards her lover. If she was to continue living with him and acting this way, then she would be spending most of her life as someone who could be playful and naughty and spontaneous and happy. That was a thought she held warm and tight to her heart.

"Do you want to take a bath tonight, or just clean up?" he asked.

She hummed softly, taking a quick note of how her body felt. Full. Tired. Not sore yet, hopefully would not be sore later. But very wet and sticky. "I'll need a bath, I think."

"When I let you go, I'll help you."

"You've already done so much for me tonight," she smiled, leaning on him. "Playing along with my little fantasy."

"Was that supposed to be a favor from me? I refuse to think of it that way," he said, bumping their shoulders together. "I owe _you_ a pampering for subjecting you to draconic ravaging! Though that pampering might have to wait until morning."

She was too tired and in too much of a good mood to refuse.


End file.
